


birthday babie

by moonythejedi394



Series: chill babie [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cock Slut, College Student Steve Rogers, Come Eating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fluff, Fucking Machines, Lingerie, Little Steve Rogers, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Steve Rogers, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Oral Sex, Silver Fox Bucky Barnes, Sub Steve Rogers, Sugar Daddy, Top Bucky Barnes, daddy bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonythejedi394/pseuds/moonythejedi394
Summary: Steve Rogers is a stressed grad student and Bucky Barnes is his middle-aged sugar daddy. It's Steve's birthday, so Bucky, as any good sugar daddy would do, buys him custom lingerie.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: chill babie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870873
Comments: 10
Kudos: 289





	birthday babie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chilibabie07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilibabie07/gifts).



> _irl, it's[chili](https://twitter.com/chilibabie07)'s birthday!!! okay, yesterday (august 7th) was their birthday, but better late than never, right? please enjoy_
> 
> _this was beta'd by the world's biggest kept boy advocate aka[dot_astralis](https://twitter.com/dot_astralis) so much thanks to them for the quick work. and as per usual, grammarly read what i had to say and thought that many of my sentences were a bit too wordy or contained "tautology." to which i say, fuck you grammarly, just tell me where my repeated words are._

# 

  
  


For some fool, fool reason, Steve signed up for a full term of summer classes. In his defense, his favorite teacher was offering a special studio class only in the summer, and if he was going to take one class, he may as well take four.

_RIP,_ as his friend Clint would say.

The summer term began in the middle of June and ran until the end of July. Steve was working on about a dozen intensely packed projects at once, and he really only counted time in how many days until each project’s due date.

The art building in July is miserable on a good day, but that day, the AC was lagging and the humidity in the painting studio was almost high enough to melt Steve’s watercolors. He hardly needed to add water to them. The heat didn’t even get better after sunset.

Still, Steve was engrossed in his work. He was interrupted suddenly by one of his professors knocking on the door.

“Studio’s closing soon, Rogers!” Coulson told him.

“Shit,” Steve muttered, checking his watch; it’s almost midnight. “I am so sorry for keeping you up this late, Coulson!”

“It’s no worries, kid, I nab the night shift for a reason,” Coulson answered. “Need help cleaning up?”

“No, I’ve got it!” Steve promised, hastening to get packed up.

“Sounds good,” Coulson answered. “Your dad or someone is waiting in the lobby, by the way.”

Steve hardly heard him and definitely didn’t comprehend what he said. He packed up his paints carefully and took his brushes to the sink to wash them out, then laid his painting flat in a drawer and put the lock back on it. He put all of his paints and brushes away in his locker, locked that, too, then washed his hands and arms up to his elbows to get the paint off. Clean and dry, Steve hurried out of the painting studio. He took out his phone as he did to check it and found a dozen texts from Bucky waiting for him

“Shit,” Steve hissed under his breath, quickly calling him.

He pressed the phone against his ear and trapped it there with his shoulder as he paused by the vending machine to get a bottle of iced coffee. Steve bit his lip as it rang, punching in the number for the coffee’s slot and swiping his student card on autopilot. 

Bucky picked up after just a few rings.

“Hi,” Steve greeted, a little out of breath. “I’m so sorry I missed your texts, Buck, I promise I wasn’t ignoring you, I was just –”

_“Working very hard and very focused,”_ Bucky interrupted him. _“I know, sweet pea, don’t worry about it. Where are you?”_

“I’m just leaving the studio,” Steve promised, grabbing his coffee from the machine. “There’ll be a bus any minute, I’ll be home in –”

Steve walked into the lobby, about to open his bottled coffee, and Bucky looked up from an armchair near the undergrad sculpture display. Steve let out a shocked noise and realized at that point what Coulson had said.

“Oh, my god, my fucking _dad_ or someone!” he gasped. “Jesus, Buck, what’re you doin’ here?”  
  


“Did you just call me your dad?” Bucky asked with a laugh, hanging up his phone. “C’mere, been all day since I copped a feel, gimme a hug.”

Steve broke into a run and practically tackled Bucky. He was _exhausted_ and his brain was mush and he was so hot, he felt like he had a fever. Bucky hugged Steve tightly, almost lifting him off his feet.

“There’s my boy,” Bucky murmured in his ear.

“My professor said someone was waiting for me in the lobby,” Steve mumbled. “He thought you were my dad.”

“Oh, Jesus,” Bucky laughed. “That’s a thought and a half.”

Steve pulled back and grabbed Bucky’s face, planting a firm kiss on his lips. Bucky’s hands slid around his waist and one dipped down to cup his ass.

“Hi, Daddy,” Steve murmured against Bucky’s lips.

“Hi, princess,” Bucky chuckled. “Happy birthday.”

Steve jerked back, eyes wide. “Oh, my fucking god,” he said. “I forgot.”

Bucky threw his head back and laughed. “You forgot!” he cackled. “Your own birthday!”

“Daddy, don’t be mean to me,” Steve whined, “I’ve got paint for brain cells and I’m boiling. The AC’s not working in the painting studio.”

“Damn, that’s shitty,” Bucky says. “Well, it’s your birthday, honey.”

Steve let out his breath in a laugh and hugged Bucky again, burying his face in Bucky’s neck. Bucky lifted him off his feet again as he hugged back, grunting as he did. 

“You’re off, Steve?” Coulson called out.

Steve dropped back, landing on his heels again. Bucky’s hands stayed around his waist and he took the opportunity to kiss Steve’s cheek as he turned his head.

“Yeah, I’m heading home,” Steve answered Coulson. “This is my boyfriend, by the way, teach.”

“Oh, not your dad!” Coulson laughed. “I’m very sorry I assumed.”

“It’s no problem,” Steve chuckled, glancing at Bucky’s face to cup his cheek for a second. “Bucky, this is Doc Coulson, he does the sculpture class I’m in. Coulson, this is Bucky Barnes.”

Coulson walked up and stuck out his hand. Bucky released Steve’s waist long enough to shake it, then pulled him back against his chest.

“Knew you looked familiar,” Coulson said, wagging a finger at Bucky. “Forbes’ top 50 over 50 list, right? You’re, what, number four?”

“Five this year,” Bucky answered, “Tony Stark just hit 50.”

“It’s really great to meet you,” Coulson said. “My wife has one of your cars, it’s the best investment we’ve ever made.”

“Oh, thank you so much, which one?” Bucky replied.

Steve resisted the urge to roll his eyes and yawned pointedly, covering his mouth with a hand. Bucky noticed at once, good Daddy that he is, and pulled Steve against his chest and made him set his head on his shoulder as Coulson and he discussed the car Mrs. Coulson drove. 

Not that Steve wasn’t proud of his amazing engineer boyfriend, but he was very tired and any mechanics more complicated than the sort used in art reduced his mind to daydreams. He already was exhausted. Steve yawned again eventually and Bucky squeezed his waist.

“Well, I think my little boyfriend’s tired,” he said. “It was very nice to meet you, Dr. Coulson.”

“Likewise!” Dr. Coulson answered. “You have a good night, fellas.”

“You, too,” Bucky answered, gently turning Steve by his waist.

Steve yawned a third time, covering his mouth with a hand again. Bucky put his arm around Steve’s waist once again and Steve tipped sideways to rest his head on Bucky’s shoulder. He had to slouch, as they were pretty close in height.

“I’m twenty-six,” Steve mumbled absently.

“You are, baby,” Bucky agreed, reaching for the door.

“Oh, I have to sign out!” Steve realized, ducking out from Bucky’s arm.

He darted to the logbook to the side of the vestibule and grabbed the pen hanging from the podium. He found his name on the list and scribbled the time in the last column. Bucky took Steve’s hand as he left the book and pulled him back against his side.

“How does it feel to be twenty-six?” Bucky asked, kissing Steve’s hair.

Steve shrugged, then ended up yawning a fourth time. “Dunno,” he mumbled. “Ask again in the morning.”

“Alright, honey,” Bucky chuckled.

Bucky opened Steve’s door for him when they got to the car. Steve got in and tossed his backpack into the backseat, then scrubbed his face with both hands and felt the stubble under his chin. He needed to shave his neck, probably, but, honestly, he couldn’t give a damn about his face. Bucky got something out of the backseat, then got into the driver’s seat. He passed a long thin box to Steve as he shut his door and Steve automatically took it, putting it in his lap.

Bucky glanced at him, a smile on his face. “You gonna open that, babydoll?”  
  


Steve looked at Bucky blankly for a second, then lifted his arms and looked down at the box in his lap. It was wrapped in shiny pink paper that reflected holographic tones and tied with thick ribbons and bows.

“Oh!” he said dumbly. “Is this for me?”

“Yeah, baby,” Bucky chuckled, turning the ignition. “G’head, open it.”

Steve felt bad for ripping off the paper, but went ahead and did it. Bucky backed out of the parking space, looking at the rear-view camera for once, as Steve tossed the ribbons and paper into the backseat. He lifted the lid off the box, found tissue paper inside, and tossed that out of the way as well. Then gasped.

Inside was a delicate, lavender silk babydoll slip with even more delicate floral lace cups sewn with small gems, thin straps that crossed, and as he saw as he lifted it from the box, a low back. The skirt was flared and probably would spread out quite far in a twirl. Under the babydoll were a pair of panties, a crotchless thong made from the same patterned lace and tiny gems, a matching garter belt, and a pair of lavender sheer thigh-highs. Under _that_ was a pair of stiletto peep-toe pumps in the same soft lavender silk. And somehow, the lavender was the exact same shade as Steve’s brand new acrylic nails, which he’d just gotten done three days ago.

“Holy shit,” Steve exhaled. “Tell me this doesn’t have _diamonds,_ Buck!”

“Nah, it’s quartz,” Bucky chuckled. “I’m savin’ diamonds for a special gift, sweetheart.”

Steve looked up at him with big eyes. “It’s all so pretty,” he murmured.

Bucky glanced at him with an easy grin, then picked up his hand and kissed the back of it. “Ain’t got a shine to my pretty baby,” he said in a purr.

“Jesus, Buck,” Steve laughed weakly. “You’re fuckin’ spoilin’ me.”

“‘S the point’a bein’ your sugar daddy if I ain’t spoilin’ you?” Bucky asked in a chuckle. “‘Sides, sweet cheeks, it’s your birthday!”

Steve laughed again. He collapsed over the center console and tucked his face into Bucky’s shoulder, hugging him around the middle.

“I’mma wear it to bed,” he murmured.

“Good,” Bucky chuckled. “You too tired t’a lemme slip it in you, princess?”

Steve let out an involuntary whine, which was not a _no,_ per se.

“C’mon, sugar,” Bucky bargained, “let your old man give the birthday boy some special birthday dick.”

Steve snorted. “I love you so much, Buck,” he said. “You’re so stupid.”

“That’s not a no,” Bucky replied.

Steve lifted his head and kissed Bucky’s cheek. “It’s a yes,” he giggled. “I was already gonna open my legs for you soon as we got home, Daddy, y’know me.”

“Yeah, I know,” Bucky chuckled. “Still, I like askin’.”

Steve snuggled into Bucky’s arm, picking up the babydoll and feeling the light silk. He hummed happily and put it all back in the box, then took out his phone and plugged in the aux cord and a charger. He turned on his horny playlist and settled against Bucky’s shoulder once more.

“I got a couple more things for you at home,” Bucky added.

“Thanks, Daddy,” Steve mumbled, shutting his eyes.

Steve dozed all the way back to Bucky’s apartment building. He only woke up when Bucky gripped his shoulder and made him sit up. Steve blinked, confused, and saw the parking garage walls in front of them.

“We’re home, honey,” Bucky told him. “Stay put, I’ll be around in a second.”

Steve nodded, yawning again as he covered his mouth with a hand. Bucky got out of the car, shut the door again, and walked around to Steve’s side as Steve rubbed sand from his eyes. Bucky opened Steve’s door for him, then reached into the car to release Steve’s seat belt for him and took his gift. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and held onto him as he got out. Bucky kissed his cheek quickly and wrapped an arm around him. Steve took his present and hugged it to his chest, a blush already going down his face to his chest at the thought of putting it on.

They took the elevator up to the top floor and Bucky’s penthouse. Bucky tipped the operator and guided Steve from the elevator with a hand on the small of his back. Bucky’s apartment wasn’t far, and Steve hugged his present to his chest as he waited for Bucky to unlock and open the door.

“Go into the bedroom, babydoll,” he said.

Steve, curious, walked through the living room to their room. Again, he gasped. 

Bucky had set up a fucking machine over the foot of the bed. Steve spun around, eyes wide. Bucky smirked, loosening his tie.

“You gonna go get changed, sweetheart?” Bucky asked.

Steve darted over, planted a kiss on Bucky’s mouth, then darted into the bathroom as Bucky laughed behind him.

Steve put the box on the counter, then started unceremoniously stripping. He made sure to get his clothes into the laundry hamper and his shoes kicked away towards the wall, then, as soon as he was naked, sat down on the edge of the bathtub to take each piece of his new lingerie out.

He started with the thigh highs. He pointed his toes and rolled them on slowly; the sheer material felt heavenly against his skin and Steve was so glad he’d shaved his legs the day before. He put on the garter belt next and clipped it to the stockings. 

His dick was already filling just from the sensation of the lace and mesh on his skin, but as Steve pulled the crotchless panties on, it stiffened to almost full-mast. Another man might’ve had an issue fitting into the lace front of the panties with an almost full erection, but not Steve. Steve’s dick was, as Bucky called it, the cutest little cocklet. It was barely three inches long, even hard. Steve hurried to step in front of the full-length mirror on the back of the door and groaned as he looked at himself in the panties. The lace strained to hold him, but only just. Steve touched a hand to his hip, just taking in the contrast of his wide knuckles and tiny dick, and he whimpered to himself. 

“Stevie, baby, you comin’?” Bucky called.

“One second!” Steve answered.

Steve stepped away from the mirror and picked up the babydoll. He shook it out, then pulled it on over his head and let the skirt flutter around his hips. Steve put the pumps on next, sitting down to fasten the little buckles, and then he got up again to look. Steve covered his mouth with a hand, just taking himself in. The babydoll’s bodice cupped his pecs just beautifully, the lace thin enough to show his already hard nipples. The silk skirt stopped just past his crotch, so if he shifted just right, a little bit of the bulge in his panties was visible. He turned and lifted the skirt a bit in the back, revealing his ass with the garter straps crossing it. 

He’d fuck him, he surmised.

Steve left the bathroom, almost timidly. Bucky was waiting by the fucking machine, already dressed down to his shirt and pants, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows to reveal his gorgeous forearms, his shoes put away neatly, and his jacket and tie left in the dry cleaning hamper. Bucky looked Steve up and down with a smirk; his tongue slipped from his mouth to lick across his lips and Steve bit his bottom lip, whimpering at the wetness left on Bucky’s mouth.

“Gimme a twirl, little boy,” Bucky ordered softly.

Steve tucked one heel behind his other ankle and spun in place gently. He wobbled a little, unused to the heels, short as they were, but caught himself quickly. 

“Now, ain’t’chu pretty?” Bucky chuckled. “C’mere, princess.”

Steve walked up to Bucky, licking his lips. Bucky tucked a hand under Steve’s chin and angled his face down to bring them level. Steve tucked his hands behind his back and put one foot behind him, tapping the toe of his heel against the carpet. Bucky smirked again and moved his hand to cup Steve’s cheek.

“Fits nice, sweetie?” he asked.

Steve nodded quickly.

“Feels nice?” Bucky added.

“Yessir,” Steve mumbled shyly.

“Yeah?” Bucky replied. “How do the panties feel?”

Steve flushed and looked down; he just nodded quickly, linking his wrists together behind his back.

“C’mon, sweet pea,” Bucky cooed, “tell Daddy how those panties feel. Are they comfortable? Are they tight enough on that little cock?”

“Mhm,” Steve mumbled again.

“Lemme see, baby,” Bucky said softly.

Steve blushed again, but he pulled his arms around to the front and lifted the hem of the slip to just below his navel. Bucky stepped back, his gaze dropping, and then he whistled.

“Would’ja look at that?” he murmured. “Ain’t that a perfect fit for that tiny lil’ dick, huh, babydoll?”

Steve, his face and ears very hot, nodded quickly. Then Bucky reached out and cupped Steve’s dick in the panties, his fingers tucking behind his balls, and squeezed. Steve sucked in a breath, looking up at Bucky as his dick spasmed, and Bucky grinned at him before removing his hand.

“Ain’t’chu cute?” he murmured. “You’re gonna lay down on the bed for me, ass to the machine. G’head.”

Steve moved quickly. He climbed onto the bed, then settled down on his front with his ass near the fucking machine. Bucky put a hand on his lower back and pushed and Steve dropped his core against the bed. Then Bucky flipped the back hem of the babydoll slip up and over his ass, and he pressed two wet fingers between Steve’s cheeks.

Steve moaned as Bucky pressed his fingers against his hole. He was relaxed already, given how frequently he spread his legs for Bucky, and it was easy for Bucky’s finger to sink inside him to the first knuckle. Steve angled his ass up and pushed his arms out above his head, whining as Bucky fingered him gently.

“Shh,” Bucky murmured to him, “it’s alright, baby boy, Daddy’s here, Daddy’s got you.”

Steve just whined again. He pulled one hand back and tucked his thumb into his mouth, sucking it softly as his head started to go fuzzy. Bucky bent over him, a hand pressing him down between his shoulder blades, and kissed the back of his neck. Steve whined around his thumb, squirming absently in place. 

“Daddy’s here, Stevie-boy,” Bucky cooed to him, “Daddy’s got you, you’re alright.”

Steve nodded, his eyelids drooping. Bucky kissed the side of his throat and pressed a second finger into him. Steve squirmed more, his mouth parting around his thumb. Bucky quickly fit a third finger into him, finger-fucking him proficiently, and Steve vibrated in his skin in eagerness for a dick in him.

“Here we go, sweetheart,” Bucky said sweetly, kissing Steve’s shoulder. “Ready?”

“Uh-huh, Daddy,” Steve insisted, “please, wanna cock.”

“D’aw, ‘course you do,” Bucky chuckled. “I got a special arrangement for you tonight, remember, birthday boy?”

Steve blinked, his brain wholly empty but his desire for dick. He mumbled in confusion, thumb slipping from his mouth.

“Shh,” Bucky murmured, “just trust your old man, sweet pea, I gotchu…”

Steve melted a bit more into the bed. He nodded absently, tucking his thumb more securely into his mouth. His eyes drooped shut, head full of clouds while his dick throbbed in his panties, and Bucky’s fingers slid from his ass for a brief moment. Then his dick pressed against Steve’s hole, hard and demanding, and Steve whined around his thumb. Bucky slid into him, groaning softly, and gave him a few shallow thrusts before sinking into him fully.

Steve’s hazy mind registered that Bucky’s dick felt different.

Then it started vibrating.

“Oh, god, Daddy!” Steve gasped, thumb yanked from his mouth.

“There you go, birthday boy,” Bucky chuckled. “Ass up, c’mon, and lift up for a second.”

Bucky brought a thick wedge pillow over and Steve, confused and engrossed by the vibrating toy in his ass, whined as he forced his torso off the bed. Bucky put the wedge pointing towards the foot of the bed, angling Steve’s shoulders up, then he climbed onto the bed in front of Steve and started taking his shirt off. He had a remote in his hands and as he pulled his shirt from his slacks, he pressed a button.

The machine began thrusting. Steve cried out, collapsed onto the wedge, and grabbed weakly at Bucky’s thighs. Bucky cooed at him and pressed close, putting his bulge right in Steve’s face. Steve gratefully pressed his mouth and nose against the line of Bucky’s dick in his pants, whining more.

“Shit,” Bucky muttered. “Can’t see your tits like this. Hang on, baby, I’mma have you flip over.”

Steve whined, mouthing at Bucky’s dick through his pants. Bucky hit the remote and the machine stopped, but remained vibrating and it was very close to Steve’s prostate. Steve whined about it, lacking any real thoughts to put into words, and Bucky reached over his back to pull the toy from his hole. Steve grabbed Bucky’s thighs, hugging them, and let out a mournful little sob as the head of the toy popped out of his ass again, leaving him dreadfully empty.

“Shh, shh, it’s alright, Stevie-boy,” Bucky cooed at him. “Flip over for me, princess, c’mon.”

Steve pouted, wanting dick in his hole again, but shuffled onto his back. Bucky took the cushion away, leaving him flat on the bed, then pushed his thighs apart even as Steve lifted and spread them open. Bucky directed the toy back against his hole and Steve, now realizing the benefit of being on his back, hugged Bucky’s thighs and strained his core to continue mouthing at the bulge in Bucky’s pants from below. 

“Shit, you’re hungry tonight, sweet pea,” Bucky chuckled. “You want the toy in your pussy again, sweetheart?”

“Uh-huh!” Steve whined. “Gimme, Daddy, please, be a good boy!”

“Aw, honey, you’re the bestest boy,” Bucky chuckled. “Here you go, precious.”

Bucky pushed the toy back into him. Steve whimpered as it filled him, the vibrations shaking him down to his core. Then it started thrusting again, lightly, and Steve groaned for it.

Bucky stripped his shirt off entirely, leaving him in a sleeveless undershirt. Steve looked up at Bucky and whined as his mouth began to salivate. Bucky glanced at his face, smirked, and reached between Steve’s legs to cup the front of his panties with a large, warm hand.

“This is so pretty for me, baby boy,” Bucky murmured. “Pretty little dick for a pretty little boy, huh?”

“Daddy,” Steve just whimpered.

“Daddy’s gonna take care’a you tonight, sweet thing,” Bucky said. “Gonna fuck your pretty face while the toy fucks your cute pussy.”

“Yes!” Steve replied, realizing Bucky’s plan. “Yes, Daddy, please, I’ll be a good boy!”

“You’re the best little boy,” Bucky assured him, pinching his cheek and squeezing his dick. “Got the best holes for Daddy’s cock, sweet pea. Now, tonight you’re the birthday boy, honey, that means Daddy’s gonna do all the work for you and you can just lie here and take it.”

Steve whimpered uselessly, grabbing at Bucky’s ass with both hands. Bucky swept his hand up from Steve’s dick, going over his stomach and rucking up his slip, then took his hand from under the silk and cupped both of Steve’s pecs over the lace.

“Knew these babies would look good in this dress,” Bucky murmured. “Shit, I almost wanna fuck them ‘stead’a your mouth.”

“Daddy, gimme dick!” Steve complained, tugging at Bucky’s pants.

“Brat,” Bucky chuckled. “You’re lucky it’s your birthday, sweetheart.”

“Gimme!” Steve growled up at him.

Bucky pinched his cheek again. “You’re an impatient brat,” he teased. “That toy in your pussy goin’ hard enough?”

“No,” Steve whined; it was very gentle. “Gimme!”

“Lil’ slut,” Bucky cooed, picking up the remote again. “Daddy’s gonna leave his pants on, sweetheart, that alright?”

“Yeah!” Steve whined. “Please!”

Bucky bent over him again and pressed a kiss to his mouth. Steve let go of Bucky’s ass to grab the back of his head instead, opening his mouth for Bucky to lick into. Bucky’s right hand gropes Steve’s chest, squeezing him through the lavender lace, and as he claims Steve’s mouth, he must have picked up the remote again because a second later, the fucking machine sped up.

Steve gasped, his eyes rolling back. He set his pumps on the bed, spread as wide as he could get his thighs to stretch, and rolled his hips to match the machine’s thrusts as the vibrating toy went to town, angling himself to get the toy to hit him as deep as fucking possible.

“What a slut, my sweet lil’ birthday boy,” Bucky murmured.

“Daddy,” Steve gasped.

“God, you get me so fuckin’ hard,” Bucky growled. “Open up, lil’ boy, Daddy’s gotchu somethin’ for that thirst.”

Steve obediently opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue for emphasis. Bucky kissed his tongue, then gave his tit another squeeze before standing up on his knees. Steve looked up at him pleadingly, whining for him. Bucky bit his lip, his cheeks a soft pink under his beard, and he grabbed his belt at last. Steve licked his lips with a whine, bit his lower lip, then stuck his tongue out again. Bucky yanked his belt off and tossed it aside, then dropped his zipper and unbuttoned his slacks. Steve grabbed at Bucky’s hips, tugging at his clothes, and Bucky _finally_ shoved his pants and boxers down.

Steve loved his Daddy’s cock. He loved it so much. Bucky was a good six inches long when soft, and God had blessed Steve by having Bucky grow another two inches when he got hard. The exposed head gleamed in the lights of their bedroom, pre-cum already beaded at the slip, veins throbbing visibly. Steve loved it so much.

“Daddy,” Steve whimpered before sticking his tongue out further.

“I’ve got you, birthday boy,” Bucky promised him. “Here you go, here’s your favorite treat.”

Bucky braced a hand on Steve’s chest, cupping his tit again, and pressed the head of his cock against the flat of Steve’s tongue. Steve groaned immediately, wrapping his lips around it to suck the salty fluid from the tip. He could taste Bucky’s coffee habit, always could, but he loved it anyway.

“Goddamn,” Bucky murmured, his voice loving and heavy. “There’s my good boy.”

Steve whined around the tip, wanting more but held in place by Bucky’s hand. He shut his eyes, slurping happily along the underside of Bucky’s tip. Bucky hummed, his finger traced Steve’s hollowed cheek, then the fucking machine picked up speed again. 

“Fuck –!” Steve gasped, Bucky’s dick popping out of his mouth and flying up.

“There’s my boy,” Bucky chuckled. “My cute lil’ slut, whore for cock.”

Steve whined, grabbing Bucky’s dick again to stuff his mouth. Bucky sighed as he pushed into Steve’s mouth, tip hitting the back of his throat. Steve whimpered, tucking his left thumb inside his fist out of habit despite having little gag reflex anymore, and he grabbed Bucky’s ass again to encourage him to fuck into his mouth.

“Got another setting for you, birthday boy,” Bucky murmured, hand brushing Steve’s cheek again.

Steve whined, at a loss for words. The fucking machine was almost hitting his prostate dead-on and his cock was straining valiantly to free itself from his panties; he could probably come with two or three strokes. Bucky fucked into his mouth, his left hand squeezing Steve’s tit, then Steve heard another click from the remote and –

Steve screamed around Bucky’s dick. Another motor in the toy started vibrating, this one right in the tip which made the tip of the toy thrust independently of the machine’s arm. Steve shoved his hips up and forward, and _at last,_ the toy hit his prostate directly. He shouted again, digging his lavender nails into Bucky’s ass, and Bucky shoved his cock into his throat.

Steve’s air was blissfully cut off. He let out a weak noise, consumed by the intense fucking from the toy, and now without air, his head went to another level of fuzzy. Bucky thrust into his mouth, his balls slapping Steve’s forehead, and Steve squeezed Bucky’s ass in an attempt to convey just how in love he was.

“There’s Daddy’s sweet boy,” Bucky growled. “Best little boy in the world, good little slut, so fuckin’ good for Daddy, Stevie-doll, happy fuckin’ birthday.”

Steve whined. Bucky pulled back and Steve gasped in a lungful of air, his head rushing from the influx of oxygen. Bucky thrust just against his tongue for a moment, then fucked back into his throat. Steve tipped his chin as far up as he could possibly strain his neck, offering his throat as a channel for Bucky to fuck into. The fucking machine pounded his ass, his prostate fucking singing with the stimulation, and, _god,_ his head felt so fucking good.

“Daddy wants to see you come, precious,” Bucky told him roughly. “You can come whenever you want, it’s your birthday, Stevie-boy, come in those pretty panties.”

Steve whined; he wanted to come in his pretty panties so bad. Bucky gave him a moment of air, Steve’s head rushed again from the oxygen, then Bucky fucked into his throat once more and cut off his air. Bucky grabbed his tits, pinching his nipples through the lace, and a bead of quartz dug into his skin painfully.

Steve’s orgasm hit right then and hit him hard. He coughed, choking, as he reflexively gasped even with Bucky’s dick buried in his throat. He tapped Bucky’s ass and Bucky pulled out, his dick sliding from Steve’s lips and leaving a string of saliva. Steve whined, his cock pulsing in his panties still, and Bucky bent over him to kiss him messily. Steve reached up and tangled his hand in Bucky’s hair, weak, and Bucky growled for him. Bucky bit his lip hard, Steve whimpered from the flash of pain, and about the same time, the fucking machine’s continued thrusting and vibrating started to transition from prolonging his orgasm to overstimulation. 

“Daddy,” Steve whined.

“Hold on, baby,” Bucky answered him breathlessly.

Steve whined more, squirming on the machine. Bucky straightened up and his cock pushed into Steve’s mouth again. Steve let out a strangled _“Daddy”_ as Bucky fucked into his throat with another groan. Steve’s ass sailed right into overstimulation territory and as Bucky choked him on his cock, Steve started to tear up and sob. 

“Fuck, you’re so fucking pretty,” Bucky spat out. “Daddy’s close, baby, I gotta – I’ll turn it off in a second, Daddy’s so fuckin’ close –”

Steve whimpered, grabbing Bucky’s ass tightly again. He tried to get away from the toy, but he just barely pulled away from it; it still grazed his prostate, he was still getting overwhelmed by overstimulation. Bucky pulled out abruptly, drawing his cock completely from Steve’s mouth, and his hands cupped Steve’s face. Steve hiccuped, panting, and Bucky brushed tears from the corners of his eyes.

“You’re so fuckin’ pretty,” Bucky murmured. “Fuck, I wanna come on your face, sweetheart.”

“Daddy,” Steve just whined hoarsely.

Bucky bent over him and kissed him hard. Steve went to grab Bucky’s hair, but Bucky straightened up and started fisting his cock rapidly. Steve, despite his cock starting to hurt in the cooling mess in his panties, stuck out his tongue and shut his eyes.

“Jesus –” Bucky gasped. “Fuck, Stevie-boy –”

Steve jolted as cum hit his face; it landed on his eyelid, his cheek, across his mouth and chin, and hit his chest. He whined, pulling his tongue back into his mouth to suck the taste from it. Bucky groaned and then his mouth was on Steve’s again, his tongue pushing against Steve’s. Steve whined, grabbing Bucky’s hair with both hands, and Bucky fumbled for the remote to the fucking machine.

Finally, he turned it off. Steve gasped at the sudden loss of the stimulation, though it had crossed the line to being painful. Bucky pressed another kiss to his mouth, then sat up a little and scooped cum from Steve’s eyelid and eyebrow.

“Happy birthday, Stevie-doll,” Bucky murmured, pressing the wiped up cum into Steve’s mouth.

Steve happily sucked Bucky’s fingers clean. Bucky wiped up the rest of his cum and pressed it into his mouth, and Steve swallowed all of it. 

“Your cock looks so cute in those wet panties,” Bucky murmured. 

Steve smiled, blushing. Bucky kissed each of his cheeks and his forehead, then his mouth again. Steve couldn’t bring up the energy to kiss back and just let his mouth hang open.

“Good boy,” Bucky murmured to him. “I’mma get you a lil’ plug to sleep in, princess, that sound nice?”

Steve nodded quickly. Bucky pecked his lips, then grabbed his tits and gave them another squeeze, and got off the bed. Steve let his legs flop against the bed and shook the pumps off his feet. They each hit the carpet with a light thump and Steve went limp on the bed. He clenched around the toy again, his cock twitching weakly.

Bucky came back and eased the toy from Steve’s ass, then replaced it with a modestly sized plug. Steve sighed, clenching around it, and Bucky stepped between Steve’s legs, running his hands up his sides.

“You feel like Daddy’s good boy, birthday baby?” Bucky cooed at him.

Steve grinned, high as fuck from the afterglow, and nodded. Bucky bent over him and kissed his mouth.

“We’ll have a snack and then hit the hay,” he said gently. “Got a whole day planned for you tomorrow.”

“Okay, Daddy,” Steve mumbled.

“Happy birthday, precious,” Bucky said against his lips. “Daddy loves you so, _so_ much.”

Steve reached up and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck. “Love you, too, Daddy,” he answered. “Best Daddy. Love my present.”

Bucky grinned and gave him another quick kiss. “Daddy’s glad, Stevie-boy,” he said. “Gonna spoil you so much.”

“Mmkay,” Steve mumbled. “Gimme cuddles.”

Bucky chuckled. He scooped Steve up, tucked him against his chest, and then carried him to the head of the bed and sat with him. Steve snuggled into Bucky’s neck, content and pleased. Bucky cupped the back of his neck and gave the crook of his neck and shoulder a lingering kiss. 

“Love you, babydoll,” he said again. “So much.”

“Love you more, Daddy,” Steve answered softly.

Bucky cupped his chin and pulled him into a gentle kiss. “Love you most,” he murmured against Steve’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> _happy birthday chili welcome to your 20s!!! you can follow the real birthday babie on twitter[here](https://twitter.com/chilibabie07) or their tumblr [here](https://76reaper-ow.tumblr.com/). you can also follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonythejedi) or [tumblr](https://moonythejedi394.tumblr.com/)._
> 
> _while i have y'all here, lemme plug the event that chili and i are modding for! check out the[MARVELously Knotty Bang](https://twitter.com/knotbang) on twitter, all sign-ups open August 22nd!!!_


End file.
